


深潭

by TheLunatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Pieck
Kudos: 2





	深潭

梦见皮克，对波尔克来说不算什么值得惊奇的事情，但这一次似乎不太一样。

他知道她的存在，可他看不见她，听不见她，从天顶寂静的残月到森林末梢的微风到潮湿土地的苔痕，没有一丝一毫的痕迹透露出她的所在。可他知道她在那里。森林诱惑着他，全世界的冷雾向他涌来，推挤着他，簇拥着他，引导着他，走向那片幽暗的森林。他闻到水的味道，泉水从长满苔藓的岩石流过的冰凉而危险的气息，像毒蛇滑过脚背。

波尔克伸手揉了揉额角，他想这一定是一个梦，毫无疑问他的记忆里从没有过一片这样的森林。但他是怎么睡着的呢？天知道他一整晚都在翻来覆去无法入眠，傍晚他收到吉克和皮克已经启程前往中东前线的消息，那会是一场硬仗，吉克上次已经在最新的反巨人炮下吃了亏，也正是因此马莱本不准备将他们派去前线。但战线一再溃败，只靠马莱士兵，眼看就要撑不住了。他们走得很急，但皮克还是给他留了一封信，信封里没有只言片语，只有一朵风干的鸢尾。

在泛黄而脆弱的童年里皮克坐在树阴下的池塘边对他说，如果人总有一天要死去，她想像一朵鸢尾那样，凋谢后便葬入宁静的水中。

这场战争是由那群三年未归的孩子引起的。波尔克有时候忍不住埋怨他们，为什么那么久了音讯全无。他在心里悄悄地骂莱纳，一定是那家伙拖后腿坏事，自己的大哥，还有贝尔托特和阿妮毫无疑问都是出类拔萃的优秀战士。可有时候他也会隐隐地害怕起来，他不愿想下去。

而他什么也做不了，甚至得不到一个去冒险的资格，去送命的资格。

他有些昏沉地走向森林，像一个宿醉的人任由命运的丝线拉扯着他去寻一眼醒酒的泉。他明知道自己找不到。在很多无眠的夜晚，他试过喝酒，抽烟，玩牌，也砸碎过酒瓶烫伤过手指推翻过牌桌。他像个幼稚的孩子一样对既成事实的事情耿耿于怀，胜利者拿去所有荣耀而失败者连一缕遮羞的布片都不能留下，他知道这愤怒无济于事，就连这世间的不公正也无济于事，然而，然而……皮克总会伸手轻轻地拍着他的后背，说，波克不需要和任何人比较，还有……我想要你活着……

他活着，他的确是活着，作为一个失败的战士候补，一个无用的艾尔迪亚人，一个比不上哥哥的弟弟，一个整日不肯回家也不会被派去战场的士兵，他活着，他还会这样活上多少年头？

可她要去送死了。他甚至没有资格作为一个士兵与她并肩战斗。

皮克你等着看吧，我一定会吃了莱纳那家伙，继承战士的！

可是没有人期待你这样做，波克，没有人要求你这样做。

他知道她决不是在嘲笑他，但他没有听完她的话。

月光追着他的身影，冷雾侵吞潮湿的泥土上浅浅的脚印。波尔克想他出现在这里的原因，大概只有为了找寻皮克。他不愿承认自己对她的依赖，但他想以她的聪明一定早就发现了，只是她装作不知道以配合他的若无其事。在那些少年的心事里他英雄主义地想过如果有必要他会乐意为她去死，而在那些皮靴中的尖锐碎石般平淡又硌人的现实里，他明白自己并没有资格为她去死。

如果能够找到她，他会……

低矮的树枝扫过他的面颊，尖锐的枯叶在他的眼下拉开一道血痕，林间死寂，他听不到自己脚步的声音。只有水的味道，诱惑着他，像是柏瑟芬在午夜的呢喃。

脚踩进浅水的瞬间他猛地停住了脚步，黑夜里漆黑的水面如漆黑的土地一般难以分辨，而月亮破云而出的那一刻，他的眼前铺开一片银镜般的倒影，森林像冥府忠诚的守夜人伫立在四方，彼此牵连着银色的迷雾，而紫色的鸢尾在水边盛开，睡莲静静地浮在月色里，如死亡般恪守永恒的秘密。

一阵莫名的颤栗，从他的脚底传遍全身，像是一百颗炮弹在心脏里无声爆裂，他感到无法支撑自己的身体，他的脊背缓慢地弯下，他伸出手不知是希望寻找支撑还是求救，但他的面前已没有土地，他的指尖触及水面，冰凉的月影倏忽破碎，有一只手在水面之下握住了他的手，然后水妖般的女子从睡莲丛中破水而出，漆黑的长发，将几粒水晶微尘似的水珠甩上了他的睫毛。

她的手带着的微微的凉，像水蛇爬上他的手臂，她的黑发漂浮在水面，而月光浮在她的眼眸，她无声地望着他的眼睛，像深深的潭水，用黑暗警示着危险，却引诱着人向其中再走一步，再走一步，直到猝然跌入无底的水中。

“皮克……”他的嘴唇先于意识喊出了她的名字。

他从未见过她这般模样，她在水中微微地浮沉，月光映照在她雪白的肌肤之上，她像一座白瓷的美人，轻轻一敲就会碎裂。而她用一双浸湿了月光与睡莲香气的眼睛向他微笑，她轻轻地引他的胳膊，力气轻得像一只小猫，没有丝毫逼迫的意思，她在诱惑他，她将脸颊慢慢地贴上他的手臂，像情人无声的缱绻絮语。

她在邀请他一同去那深潭更深处，他知道如果他迈出一步，就会永远留在那里。他犹豫了，并不是因为不够信任。

她的眼睛无声地向他发问：你不想留下来吗？不想一直一直陪着我吗？

她用双手捧起他的手：只要你愿意，你就可以逃离那英雄的史诗，不必成为悲剧的一个注脚。

她柔软的嘴唇轻吻着他的手心：留下来，我请求你，让我守护你。

平静无风的水面上落下鸢尾的花瓣，睡莲浸透了月光，仿佛轻轻一碰便会滴下泪来。他微微地笑起来，向那深潭中走去，于是冰凉的水没过了他的脚背，他的膝盖，他的腰间，她仍旧牵着他的手，安静地微笑着，向幽暗的水域深处漂去。

你不要做一个英雄，波克……她曾这样说过，你也可以选择幸福……

既然喜怒无常的命运已经作出了安排，那么何尝不可？去做一个普通人吧，去做一个庸俗的人吧，去做一个幸福的人吧，不必愧疚，不必惶恐，不必不甘……

蓦地一声枪响，一池睡莲瞬间枯萎成灰。

波尔克从床上弹起，冷汗从鼻尖滴下，而阳光透过窗帘照进来，他怔怔地伸出手拉开一线，远远地传来新一届战士候补生练习射击的声音。他捂住脸，良久，他站起身，披上了丢在椅背上的军装。


End file.
